What I Wanted To See
by Ten Aziichi
Summary: Sebuah kasih sayang, sebuah permainan nasib, dan dua tangkai mawar yang berbeda. "Aku adalah kau, kau adalah aku","aku akan menjadi duniaMu" Bro!ThornSolar, ThornxSolar, Incest, BL, LONGSHOOT.


Kami terlahir sebagai kembar identik. Namun karena suatu kecelakaan, kami menjadi berbeda. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan dalam hal ini. Mungkin memang sudah jalur takdir yang diberikan oleh tuhan.

Tak ada yang membeda-bedakan kami. Ayah, maupu ibu menyayangi kami dengan kasih sayang yang tak berbeda.

Jujur, aku selalu ingin menangis ketika menatap matanya. Aku ingin meraung meminta maaf kepadanya. Karena aku bersamanya, dia menjadi seperti sekarang. Andai aku lahir lebih dulu, andai aku bukanlah kakak kembarnya. Mungkin saat ini dia adalah adik tersempurna yang aku miliki—ah tidak! Dia sudah sangat amat sempurna, di mataku dirinya adalah suatu yang amat berharga, aku akan selalu melindunginya, dan menjadi dunianya.

.

.

 **\- What i wanted to see** -

Romance/Family/Angst/Incest

Rated : T

Thorn **x** Solar

Brother!Thorn, Lilbro!Solar, Blind!Solar

This is a work of FanFiction belong to Me, All character belong to Animonsta Studio

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

I already warn you

.

.

Beberapa menit lagi kami akan bertambah umur menjadi 7 tahun. Kini kami sedang berbaring menatap satu sama lain dengan balutan selimut beludru coklat.

"kakak mau apa untuk hadiah ulang tahun?" dia bertanya sambil terus memeluk gulingnya.

"em, apa ya? Mungkin bibit tanaman baru agar bisa ku tanam di halaman belakang" aku menjawab, ibu jari dan telunjukku menjepit dagu.

"ah, sungguh ciri khas kakak sekali"

"apanya?"

"kau begitu menyukai tanaman, bahkan kata ibu manik matamu bagaikan dedaunan di hutan tropis, aku takut kau lebih memilih tanaman dari pada aku" dia sedikit terkekeh.

"apa-apaan itu! Ibu hanya mengada-ada, dan.. astaga Solar, para tanaman itu tak akan menggantikanmu dengan mudah, kau pikir aku semaniak apa?" aku mendecakan lidah seraya mencubit pipi kenyal di depanku.

"aku hanya bercanda kakak Thorn tersayangku" dia menampilkan mimik wajah gemas. _Ah, dia begitu manis_.

"bercandamu tidak lucu, lalu.. kalau kau mau hadiah apa?"

Ada jeda panjang dari pertanyaanku. Namun dia tidak melepaskan senyum manisnya.

"aku tidak tahu, bagiku... apapun akan sama saja"

 _Tidak! Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu!_

"kau harus memilikinya, apapun itu akan aku usahakan" aku beringsut mendekatinya dan mendekapnya.

"kalau begitu, bolehkah aku.." kalimatnya menggantung

"katakan saja" aku semakin mendekapnya seakan tak ada hari esok. Aku merasakan tangannya mengeratkan pelukanku.

"aku ingin bersamamu..selamanya...berjanjilah jangan pernah meninggalkan aku kakak" dia sedikit bergetar ketika mengatakan itu.

Mataku terasa panas, aku mengigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat berusaha agar menahan gejolak emosi yang tertahan di hati.

Jam digital di nakas sebelah kasur menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Itu berarti sekarang kami sudah menjadi 7 tahun.

"tentu saja, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri aku tak akan pernah sekalipun meninggalkanmu bahkan untuk memikirkannya saja aku tak akan pernah mau. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan itu" senyumku terkembang tulus. _Ya, selamanya aku akan menjadi duniamu_.

" selamat ulang tahun yang ke-7 kak" dia meraba pipiku, mengikuti garis hidungku lalu mengecup dahiku dengan lembut.

Saat itu juga aku tak bisa menahan air mataku.

"selamat ulang tahun juga, adikku tersayang"

Aku memeluknya, mengecup pipinya. Aku tidak pantas mendapat kasih sayangnya. Aku sungguh seorang kakak yang kejam.

Dia membingkai wajahku, menghapus jalur air mataku degan ibu jarinya.

"kenapa menangis?"

"aku, bukanlah kakak yang baik untukmu, Solar"

"kakak, cukup. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus menerus!" perkataannya menarikku kepada kenyataan. "apa yang harusnya terjadi-terjadilah, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, bukankan kau pernah berkata bahwa kau bersedia menjadi duniaku?"

"maaf, maafkan aku,... Solar" _aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun_.

.

.

xoxox

.

.

Siang itu tergolong terik. Langit tak dihiasi oleh segumpal awanpun. Membuat sinar matahari dapat bersinar menyeluruh. Dan aku duduk di bawah pohon rindang di halaman belakang. Aku baru saja selesai membetulkan posisi tanaman-tanamanku.

"sial, kenapa panas sekali?"aku menggerutu sendirian.

Aku mendengar suara ketukan-ketukan kecil. Seperti tongkat yang dipukul berkali-kali ke lantai. _Ah, aku hapal mati suara ini_. Solar berjalan keluar sambil menggenggam tongkat ramping yang tak akan pernah lepas darinya. _Bisa-bisa aku cemburu dengan sebuah tongkat._

"Thorn! Kau dimana?" dia menyahut-nyahut meneriaki namaku. Aku terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresinya yang sedikit kesal. Kubawa tubuhku mendekatinya, mengabaikan rasa malas yang tadi sempat singgah.

Aku tidak berniat langsung menyahut. Tanganku dengan jahil menelusup antara rambut poninya yang cukup panjang,tanganku menutup matanya dari belakang. Dia tersentak kaget merasakan sentuhan yang tiba-tiba.

"Thorn?"

"bukan"

"Ayah?"

"bukan!"

"kalau begitu siapa? tidak mungkin ibu mempunyai suara berat seperti ini. Ayolah, Thorn jangan bercanda!"

"aku anak tetangga sebelah"

"hah!?" dia tersentak kaget. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan tawaku.

"Bwahahahahahahaha, lihat wajahmu! Hahaha aduh, perutku sakit hahaha" aku memegangi perutku yang terasa keram terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Tidak lucu!" _oh, oh, aku membuatnya marah_.

"oke, oke, maafkan aku sayangku" aku menepukkan kedua telapak tanganku dan membungkuk minta maaf. Tapi, bukan mendapat jawaban manis aku malah mendapatkan sabetan tongkat hitam rampingnya. "Aw! Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"kau panggil aku apa barusan?"

"adikku"

"BOHONG! Telingaku masih dapat bekerja dengan sempurna untuk menangkap gelombang suaramu! Bodoh" dia mengkerutkan alisnya dan menggeratakkan giginya. _oke, aku benar benar membuatnya mengamuk_.

"ahh... kenapa kau sungguh kejam padaku, padahal dulu kau dengan gampang memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang" aku menyunggingkan senyumku membayangkan saat-saat kami masih kecil.

"itu dulu! Sekarang, aku tak sudi!" dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"iya,iya aku minta maaf, jadi... ada apa kau mencariku? Seingatku kau tadi masih tidur siang dengan cantiknya" dia menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh, aku membawanya masuk kedalam rumah yang tentu lebih sejuk dari pada di luar dengan segala kekuatan aku menahan tawaku lagi.

"aku lapar"

"astaga! Jam berapa sekarang? Maaf aku lupa waktu" aku buru-buru berlari kedapur yang berlokasi tepat di belakang ruangan ini. Melirik jam yang sudah berangka dua lewat lima belas siang.

"santai saja Thorn, aku sudah bukanlah balita, aku sudah 17 tahun kemarin, tidak apa aku telat makan sedikit" dia merilekskan punggungnya di sofa.

"begitu juga aku, Solar. Tapi tidak, aku tidak mau kau sakit karena aku telat memberimu makan" aku mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang ada di kulkas.

Dia tidak menjawab perkataanku. Aku memotong sayur-sayur itu dan mulai mencuci ayam. Nasi,Ayam goreng dan sup sayur sudah mencukupi kebutuhan bukan? Aku cukup pandai dalam urusan ini walau tidak sejago ibu, lagi pula beliau sedang keluar bersama ayah, dan sore nanti baru kembali.

Selesai dengan makanan aku mengambil jus instan yang ada di dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya ke dua gelas berkaki panjang. Satu untukku dan satu untuknya.

Aku memanggilnya untuk segera makan namun ia tidak menjawab. "Solar! Hey Solar! Astaga, kenapa dia malah tertidur" aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. "tidakkah tidur siangmu cukup untuk melawan rasa kantuk?" bukannya cepat bangun dia malah mendorongku menjauh.

"berisik bodoh!"

"apa!? Sialan kau, kalau tahu begini aku tak akan memasakan makan siang untukmu. Sekarang cepat buka matamu dan makan makan siangmu!" aku menyeretnya turun dari sofa laknat yang membuat orang mengantuk.

"iya, iya! Aku bangun cerewet!" dia bangkit dan berlalu keruang makan tanpa mengajakku. Dia berjalan tanpa menggenggam tongkatnya. Mungkin dia sudah hapal di luar kepala letak rumahnya.

"dasar adik sialan" _tapi aku tetap menyayangimu_. Senyumku terkembang mengingat semua tingkah lucunya. Andai orang-orang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sama denganku, mungkin saja dia sudah menjadi objek cubitan. Tapi, mereka selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan dan memperlakukan dirinya bagai barang rapuh. Padahal dia adalah seorang yang tegar, bahkan lebih tegar dariku.

Dia meraba meja makan, mengambil nasi beserta sayur dan lauknya. Aku tahu dia kesulitan. Tapi dia selalu menolakku untuk membantu dengan alasan dia bukan lagi anak kecil,dan dia harus terbiasa jika tidak, dirinya tak lebih dari boneka tua yang hanya dapat dipajang. Miris memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"berhenti menatapku Thorn" katanya disela-sela suapan.

"apa? Aku tidak menatapmu" aku mengalihkan pandangan dan melanjutkan makan.

"aku bisa merasakannya, berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu" _jangan katakan itu lagi, aku sudah mengerti._

"apa makanannya enak?" ku alihkan pembicaraan, aku tidak mau mendengarkan ocehannya.

"... ya"

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan hingga kami selesai makan. Dia kembali kekamarnya sedangkan aku membersikan peralatan makan kami.

.

Aku memandang sebuah foto dimana 2 anak kecil berbaju dan topi sama sedang bergandengan tangan, tangan satunya lagi mereka buat berbentuk V. Bocah di sebelah kiri memamerkan deretan giginya dengan semangat sedangkan satunya lagi tersenyum kecil dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Itu adalah foto saat kami ulang tahun yang ke-7

 _ **Flasback**_

Sinar matahari pagi memasuki celah-celah tirai kamar kami. Memaksaku untuk bangun. Aku melirik kesamping, dan aku menemukan adikku tertidur dengan sangat damai. Nafasnya teratur dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. _Betapa indahnya dirimu_ aku tidak yakin dia adalah kembaranku. Dia begitu indah bagai malaikat kecil, walau kami terlahir dengan paras yang sama aku merasa perbedaan kami sangat jauh.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan manik dengan tatapan yang kosong tapi tetap indah. Aku tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"selamat pagi Solar"

"pagi kak"

"ayo kita turun dan sarapan"

Dia mengangguk antusias. Pintu dengan cat putih itu kubuka perlahan. Aku menggenggam tangannya selama menuruni tangga. Aku berhenti sejenak, ruang makan terlihat sepi. Apakah ayah dan ibu belum bangun?

"ada apa?" tanyanya dari balik tubuhku.

"tidak, tapi sepertinya ayah dan ibu belum bangun"

"aneh, biasanya mereka sudah duduk dan minum teh" dia mengapit dagunya.

Kami mendekati meja makan. Ada satu kotak cukup besar berwarna merah denga pita kuning di ujung. Aku membukanya dan melihat kartu kecil bertuliskan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun'.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!" suara itu terdengar dari balik pintu setelah beberapa detik aku mebaca kartu kecil itu.

"ayah, ibu"

"nah buka lah hadiahmu" bujuk ibu

Aku melihat barang yang ada didalam kotak itu. Dua setel jaket dan topi dengan motif sama dengan warna yang berbeda.

"ini untuk Thorn" ayah mengambil setelan jaket dan topi berwarna hitam bermotif hijau.

"dan ini untuk Solar" ibu meletakan setelan putih bercorak kuning di tangan Solar.

"terimakasih ibu" ucap Solar. Ibu tersenyum terharu.

"nah, pakailah setelah kalian mandi, ayah akan memfoto kalian"

"baiklah, tapi biarkan kami sarapan dulu yah" aku terkekeh geli melihat ayah yang semangat memamerkan kamernya.

"tentu saja ibu sudah memasakan makanan kesukaan kalian" ibu membuka tudung saji yang menutupi makanan pagi kami.

Ibu berjalan untuk menyuapi Solar. Aku melihat Solar memakan dengan lahap. _Aku tak akan kalah!_ Aku menyendok nasi dengan semangat.

Piring-piring kotor dibawa oleh ayah untuk di cuci. Sementara ibu menggiring kami agar mandi.

Setelan jaket itu pas pada postur tubuh kami. Aku mematut-matut tubuhku di depan cermin sambil bergaya.

"Solar! Kau luar biasa dengan pakaian itu!" aku tersenyum lebar

"ah, benarkah?" dia tersipu malu. _menggemaskan_.

"kau tidak percaya? Ayo kita tanya pendapat ayah dan ibu agar kau percaya" aku menarik lengannya untuk turun ke lantai satu.

"Ayah! Ibu! Lihat" aku bergaya agar terlihat keren di depan mereka.

"waaaahhh, kau terlihat tampan Thorn! Solar juga terlihat keren!" seru ibu.

Ayah bersiap-siap dengan kemeranya. "Ayo berpose, CIIIISS" serunya membuat aba-aba menyuruh kami berpose _peace_ dengan senyum yang lebar.

Satu foto tersimpan dengan sempurna "aku bangga pada kalian" ayah memeluk kami.

"kalian sungguh cocok dengan pakaian ini" ibu tersenyum senang.

"tentu saja kami'kan kembar super, iyakan Solar?" aku berkata sambil mengacungkan ibu jariku.

" _ah, begitukah? Tapi menurutku sama saja, aku tak bisa menikmatinya"_ jawaban Solar membuat kami semua terdiam. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan menjawabnya seperti itu.

"Solar?" aku menatapnya sendu. Ayah dan ibu juga menatap dengan tatapan syok bercampur sedih.

"aku harus bersiap, bukankah guru privatku akan segera datang?" dia menoleh kepadaku "kakak, juga segeralah bersiap. Kakak harus pergi sekolah bukan?" dia tersenyum kearahku dengan tatapan kosong.

Saat itu aku sadar, aku tak akan pernah dimaafkan seumur hidup.

 _ **End flashback**_

Selama ini hatiku miris melihat Solar yang wajib rutin mendapatkan perawatan berupa obat tetes yang harus dipakai 6 kali sehari. Dan setiap dua minggu melakukan pemeriksaan. Dan kegiatan ini masih terus berlangsung hingga saat ini, atau lebih tepatnya hingga Solar mendapat bantuan dari orang yang tepat.

Pernah suatu hari saat umur kami masih 11 tahun. Dokter yang biasanya menangani Solar mengatakan bahwa Solar tidak memiliki harapan karena syarafnya sudah tidak berfungsi. Ayahku menggebrak meja lalu membawa Solar pergi kedokter terpercaya lainnya. Bersyukur dokter itu mengatakan Solar masih mempunyai harapan, dan harus sabar menunggu seorang pendonor.

Kini kamarku dan Solar terpisah. Walau aku menentang keras keputusan ini tapi Solar terus memintanya, aku terpaksa mengalah. Alasanya sangat tidak masuk akal, dia hanya malu jika teman-temannya datang berkunjung dan mengetahui kalau dia masih satu kamar dengan kakaknya. Apa salahnya? Dan lucunya, sepanjang sejarah hidupku aku hanya mengenal satu teman Solar, yaitu aku sendiri.

Orang tua kami memaggil guru privat untuk _Home Schooling_ Solar. Sedangkan aku bersekolah dengan normal, datang ke sekolah, belajar di sekolah, makan siang dengan teman-temanku di sekolah, pulang bersama teman saat sore. Aku ingin Solar merasakannya juga, tapi aku tidak mau dia terancam bahaya di luar sana. Ini demi kebaikan dia sendiri.

Suara deru mesin mobil terdengar dari depan rumah. Aku mengintip, orang tuaku pulang. Aku buru-buru menuruni tangga dan membukakan pintu masuk. Aku tak begitu mengerti mereka baru kembali dari mana tapi aku bisa melihat keletihan di ekspresi keduanya.

"selamat datang ayah, ibu"

"bagaimana keadaan rumah, Thorn?" tanya ibu sambil mengecup dahiku.

"rapih, bersih, aman seperti biasa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan,bu" aku menjawab sambil berjalan membantu ayah menurunkan barang-barang di dalam mobil.

"kau selalu bisa diandakan" puji ayah sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyum. Miris sebenarnya.

"dimana Solar?" tanya ibu

"sepertinya tidur di kamar"

Aku membongkar barang-barang bawaan ayah. Dan memicingkan mata setelah menemukan sesuatu.

"ayah, apa ini?" aku menunjukan 2 kantung kertas berwarna coklat kecil.

"ah, itu hadiah ulang tahun ke-17 kau dan Solar" jawabnya sambil melepaskan sepatu dan melangkah kedalam rumah.

"tapi inikan bibit mawar"

"kalian harus memilih salah satu, karena bibit itu akan menumbuhkan mawar yang berbeda warna. Namun kami tak tahu warna apa di setiap kantungnya" jawab ibu sambil menuangkan air ke dua cangkir kecil.

Aku ber-ooh ria menjawabnya. aku berjalan menuju kamar Solar. Saat kubuka pintu kamarnya aroma _citrus_ segar menyapa indra pembauku. _Ah, aku suka aroma khasnya_.

"Solar?"

Dia tidak berbalik menghadapku. Dia tetap memandangi langit malam dari balik jendela sambil duduk di kursi kayu.

"ayah dan ibu memberikan ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kita. Kau mau pilih yang mana?" aku menyodorkan dua kantung itu. Dia menatapku lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dua kantung yang ku bawa.

"apa ini?" dia menyentuh setiap kantungnya.

"bibit mawar, setiap kantung berebeda warna mawar"

"terserah kau sajalah, aku tak mau memilih" dia kembali menatap langit yang sudah mulai menggelap.

"oh, ayolah hanya memilih saja kok"

"ah, merepotkan. Aku pilih yang kanan" lalu dia beranjak ke tempat tidurnya dan berbaring membelakangiku.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan barusan?" aku menatap punggungnya.

"bukan urusanmu"

"aku kakakmu! Aku berhak tahu!"

"kau mengganggu! Keluar!" dia berteriak padaku. Aku bisa merasakan dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"kau menangis" aku tetap pada posisiku tidak berniat beranjak satu langkahpun.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Solar, kau lupa? Kita terlahir sebagai kembar identik. Kita terlahir dari 1 jiwa yang terbagi kedalam 2 raga. Aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Aku tahu apa yang kau tahu. Tak ada perbedaan diantara kita. Tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku. Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku lagi hingga kau tak mau berbagi perasaanmu padaku?" aku menggenggam tanganku kuat. Aku dapat merasakan kuku-kuku menancap pada kulitku.

"jika kau merasakannya, harusnya kau tak usah bertanya" dia menjawab tanpa memandangku pandangannya kosong walaupun wajahnya kini menghadap kepadaku.

"aku ingin mendengar dari mulutmu sendiri" aku mendekatinya berdiri tepat disebelah tempat tidurnya.

"apa yang kau inginkan? Tidakkah kau mengerti aku... lelah" dia terlentang menghadap langit-langit. Ia menutup matanya dengan satu lengan.

"... aku mengerti. Tapi kumohon, Solar, kumohon jangan kau termakan oleh perasaanmu sendiri. aku disini untuk menjadi duniamu, janjiku selalu bersamamu sampai akhir hidupku"

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI, KAU DAN AKU BERBEDA!" aku melihat aliran air mata di pipinya. _Jangan menangis, itu menyakitiku._ " kumohon kak, pergilah"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamarnya menutup pintunya dengan kasar. meninju dinding kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit. Dadaku terasa sesak. Seperti ada duri-duri mawara yang tembuh membelit hatiku. Aku mencakar dinding seperti orang gila. Menggeram keras meluapkan kekesalan. Marah? Harus kepada siapa aku menyelahkan? Tuhan?

"aku mengerti, sangat mengerti, hatimu telah meneriakan keputus asaanmu. Aku lemah, aku tak bisa menolongmu, maafkan aku, maafkan aku" isakanku tertahan. Aku membekap mulutku sendiri. aku tidak ingin tangisanku terdengar olehnya, walau akau tahu dia mengetahuinya. Karena kami terhubung satu sama lain.

Aku menghentak-hentakan kakiku saat aku keluar untuk pergi ke halaman belakang. Aku melihat ayah dan ibu sedang berada di ruang tengah. Ayah sedang memeluk ibu, seperti sedang menenangkannya dari sesuatu. Mungkin mereka mendengar percakapanku dengan seolar, entahlah aku tidak peduli.

aku mengambil 2 gelas kemasan air mineral bekas dan melubangi bagian bawahnya. Dan mengisinya dengan sekam padi. Lalu aku menanamkan bibit mawar milik Solar di gelas pertama dan bibitku di gelas yang kedua. Aku tak peduli walau malam sudah datang aku tetap nekat menanam bibit-bibit ini. Lalu aku meletakan bibit-bibit itu di tempat teduh agar menjaga medianya tetap lembab.

Pikiranku berkecamuk. Antara lelah, kesal, dan kecewa. Aku tidak yakin malam ini aku dapat tidur dengan lelap. Aku melihat kearah langit malam, taburan bintang-bintang sungguhlah indah, berkerlap-kerlip.

Bagiku, Solar tak kalah indah dari cahaya para bintang. Dirinya memiliki cahaya yang hanya dimiliki olehnya. Hangat dan juga nyaman. Tapi, aku baru saja merasakan bahwa cahaya itu kian meredup.

.

.

xoxox

.

.

Beberapa hari telah terlewat. Semenjak hari itu, hubungan kami menjadi semakin renggang. Ayah dan ibu juga semakin sering berpergian, dan aku tetap tak tahu tujuan mereka. Aku bersyukur bibit-bibit mawar yang aku tanam sudah mulai tumbuh. Dan sore ini sudah harus di transplantasi pada pot.

Aku menanamkannya dengan hati-hati agar akar-akar halusnya dapat masuk dengan baik. Lalu aku menyiramnya dengan air yang cukup agar kelembaban media tetap terjaga. Hari demi hari aku sibuk mengurusi mawar-mawar itu. Sebenarnya aku hanya menyibukan diriku sendiri, setidaknya agar kehadiranku tidak mengganggunya.

Selama 2 minnggu mawar-mawar ini tumbuh dan mulai melahirkan kuncup-kuncup kecil di beberapa batangnya. Aku masih ingat betul yang mana milik Solar dan mana milikku, tentu saja karena aku menuliskan nama kami di masing-masig pot. Meskipun ketika dedaunan sejati telah tumbuh agak sulit membedakan mana bibitku dan mana bibit Solar.

Aku melirik kedalam rumah. Melihat dia tengah duduk menghadap lurus kedepan di ruang tengah, tangannya bergerak membaca sebuah buku dengan kertas bertuliskan huruf Breille.

 _Hei, apa kau tidak penasaran apa warna bunga mawar kita?_ Cukup sudah. Aku tak akan lari lagi. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya-nya dingin.

"seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, Solar. Apa yang kau inginkan?" aku berusaha selembut mungkin.

"kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan?"

"aku tak akan tahu bila kau tidak mengatakannya" aku menatapnya, berharap agar dia membalas tatapanku, meskipun hanya sebatas tatapan kosong.

"baik! Akan kukatakan, akan kukatakan semua yang ingin aku katakan, aku tak akan menahannya lagi!" dia berdiri menghadapku. Tangannya terkepal dan bergetar. Bibir bawahnya digigit kuat-kuat.

"AKU-" kata-katanya terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras. Lalu terdengar suara ibu yang memanggil namanya.

"SOLAR!"

Kami tersentak. Ibu datang dengan nafas yang memburu seperti telah berlalri seribu meter.

"cepat ikut kami!" ibu berjalan seraya menarik Solar keluar rumah.

"tapi, kemana bu?"

"ke rumah sakit, aku dan ayah berhasil mendapatkan donor mata untukmu"

perkataan ibu seperti suara petir yang memekakan telinga. Dia terpaku di tempat. Aku merasakan perasaan senang dalam dadaku. Mungkin itu miliknya.

"Bu aku ikut!" aku berteriak seraya mengunci rumah dan berlari mengikuti mereka.

Ayah mengemudikan mobil dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Rumah sakit yang di tuju memang cukup jauh. Mengingat tidak terlalu banyak yang dapat menangani operasi mata di daerah ini.

Apa yang sebenanrnya membuat menunggu Solar mendapatkan donor yang begitu lama adalah kecocokan korneanya. Masyarakat banyak menyalahkan asumsi bahwa donor mata adalah mendonorkan seluruh bola mata. Namun, kenyataannya tidak. Oprasi mata hanya mengambil kornea bagi setiap orang yang telah meninggal dan ikhlas mendonorkan matanya. Kesalah pahaman ini membuat calon donor mata di Bank Mata sangat rendah. Dan beberapa syarat juga harus dituruti. Orang yang mendonorkan matanya harus di atas 17 tahun dan tidak mengidap penyakit mata.

Solar yang duduk disebelahku tidak henti-hentinya menggenggam erat tanganku. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai menggenggamku. Aku bisa merasakan perasaannya yang kini bercampur aduk. Mungkin antara kaget, senang, bingung, dan takut. Tanganku perlahan menarik pelan kepalanya agara bersandar pada pundakku.

"tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. sebentar lagi, keinginanmu akan terkabulkan" aku mengusap sayang rambutnya yang lembut dan beraromakan _citrus_ itu.

"ya" jawaban itu singkat, namun genggaman yang semakin erat itu menjawab bahwa dia telah siap.

.

.

Gedung itu menjulang tinggi dan melebar kebelakang, dengan cat yang didominasi warna putih. Ayah dengan cepat mendapatkan parkir kosong di antara berpuluh-puluh kendaraan yang telah terparkir.

Ibu langsung melesat ke bagian penerimaan pasien baru untuk mendaftar ulang. Ayah berjalan menghampiri ibu. Aku di belakang menuntunnya dengan perlahan. Aku tak mau dia tersandung lantai ataupun kaki seseorang. Begitu sampai di tempat penerimaan pasien baru, tempat ibu dan ayah berdiri aku dikagetkan dengan suara gebrakan meja dan teriakan ayah. Orang-orang di sekitar menengok, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"a..ada apa?" tanya Solar. Perasaanku tidak enak begitu pula perasaannya. _Hei, ini akan berjalan dengan lancar'kan?_ Aku berjalan mendekati ayah.

"apa yang terjadi?"

Ibu menatapku denga tatapan kosong, putus asa " donornya... donor matanya telah diberikan kepada pasien di rumah sakit lain" ibuku tak menahan tangisannya.

"APA?" aku merasa bagaikan langit yang saat ini ada di atas ku runtuh begitu saja.

Aku yakin Solar telah mendengarnya. Aku berbalik dan langsung memeluknya. Tubuhnya dingin dan gemetar. Dia dengan paksa melepaskan pelukanku.

"lepaskan"

"tidak akan" cukup sudah, penderitaanmu begit banyak.

Aku berjalan sambil menggandeng adikku menuju wanita yang melayani ibu tadi.

"kalian gila" aku menunjuk dengan penuh amarah kepada sang wanita.

"kalian tahu betul ada pasien yang menunggu donoran mata itu. KAU TAHU BERAPA LAMA ADIKKU TAK MELIHAT CAHAYA DUNIA , HAH?"

Aku menggeratak gigiku. "17 TAHUN KAU TAHU, SEJAK DIA LAHIR! coba kau bayangkan jika anakmu sendiri dalam posisi adikku. Menunggu lama dan ketika menemukan malah di berikan kepada orang lain" wanita itu menatapku, entah apa emosinya "kau tahu!? Aku disini bisa saja memutuskan kepalamu dan mencangkok keluar korneamu dan kujadikan donor untuk adikku, apa kau bersedia,eh?"

"Thorn, sudahlah. Mari kita pulang" Solar menarik lenganku menajuh dari kerumunan. Dan kami pulang dengan perasaan kecewa yang luar biasa. Aku bisa merasakan betapa hancurnya Solar saat ini.

.

.

xoxox

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, solar menjadi semakin dingin. Ayah dan ibu masih sering berpergian namun tak sesering dulu. Bukan hanya Solar yang hancur, aku pun juga begitu. Aku gagal untuk kedua kalinya melindungi adikku. Takdir senang mempermainkan kami rupanya.

Sore perlahan berubah menjadi malam. Namun ayah dan ibu belum kembali. Aku berjalan ke halaman belakang, untuk memeriksa mawar-mawar itu. Kuncup bunganya sudah semakin membesar. Hanya menunggu sekitar satu minggu lagi maka mawar itu akan mekar dan menunjukan warnanya.

Aku menengok kebelakang ketika aku menangkap suara langkah kaki yang aku hapal.

"Thorn, aku ingin bicara"

Perasaanku bercampur dengan liar. Apa yang ingin dia katakan? Aku tak bisa menebak isi pikirannya sama sekali.

"saat itu, aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku" memoriku dengan sigap kembali ke hari dimana sebelum ibu datang menjemput ke rumah sakit, ketika dia hendak mengatakan seluruh perasaannya.

Matanya terbuka dengan tatapan kosong dia menatapku dengan tajam. Aku balas menatapnya, tanganku menggenggam ujung bajuku erat.

"katakan, aku tidak bisa mengerti jika kau tidak mengatakannya. Walau aku mengerti perasaanmu karena aku juga merasakannya"

"BERHENTILAH MENGATAKAN BAHWA KITA INI SAMA! Berkali-kali aku mengingatkanmu KITA BERBEDA, KAK!" aku membatu mendengar ucapannya. _Ah sudah lama dia tidak memanggilku kakak_.

"Kau melihatnya sendiri. aku ini mahkluk cacat! Aku ini lemah! Aku tidak sepertimu yang dapat merasakan dunia dengan normal! Aku tidak bisa melihat keindahan dunia ini! Kau tahu kemana sebenarnya ayah dan ibu sering pergi? Merka berkliling rumah sakit untuk mencari donor mata dan dokter yang tepat. Berkali-kali mereka ingin menyerah namun karena itu aku, mereka kembali berjuang, aku... telah menjadi beban untuk orangtuaku" air mata mulai menuruni pipi lembutnya. Aku menahan agar tidak langsung merengkuhnya dalam dekapanku.

"sejak kita lahir kita berbeda, kalian semua hanya berdrama menganggap semua ini baik-baik saja. setiap ulang tahun, kau bertanya apa yang aku inginkan? Tidak kah kalian mengerti? Aku ingin melihat dunia ini, aku ingin mengenal warna, wajah orang tuaku! Bahkan wajah kakakku sendiri aku tidak tahu! Kalian selalu berkata aku dan kau adalah kembar identik. HEI! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU WAJAHKU SEPERTI APA!" nafasnya terengah-engah. Apakah ini yang ingin dia katakan?

Air mataku mengalir dengan lancar jatuh hingga membasahi tanah yang ku pijak. Aku mengerti perasaanmu.

"hei Solar, kau tahu? Jika ditanya siapakah orang yang paling tegar menurutku? Kau tahu jawabannya? Bukan ayah, maupun ibu, ataupun aku sendiri, siapapun itu bukan. Aku akan menajawab dengan lantang meneriaki namamu. Karena sadarkah kau? Kau begitu tegar menjalankan hidupmu"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. "selama ini aku mengutuk diriku karena sudah terlahir kembar olehmu, aku berpikir jika aku lahir lebih dulu setahun, sebulan ataupun sehari sebelummu kecelakaan itu tak akan pernah terjadi" kini aku berdiri tepat di depannya. Menghapus jejak aliran airmata dii pipinya.

"aku tidak meminta terlahir sebagai cacat, aku tidak pernah meminta untuk menjadi _buta_ sedari lahir" kata-kata itu begitu menusukku. Aku memeluknya dalam dekapanku dia menangis. "tidak bolehkah aku melihat cahaya matahari, warna pakaian kita, atau bahkan mawar yang sedang kau tanam"

"tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan atas semua ini" dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundakku.

"aku selalu berpikir, bebanmu terlalu besar. Kau adalah cahaya bintangku, Solar. Namun kenapa takdir mempermainkan kita. Kenapa adikku yang harus menanggung semua ini? Kenapa bukan diriku yang terlahir sebagai kakak"aku mengeratkan pelukanku,mengalirkan perasaan yang selama ini aku tahan. "maafkan aku Solar, aku sungguh tidak berdaya"

"cukup kak, hentikan aku muak denga permintaan maafmu. Berapa kalipun kau meminta maaf tetap tidak akan ada yang berubah. Aku mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur." Dia berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Meraba dinding perlahan dia menaiki tangga. Aku mengikutinya hingga sampai kedepan pintu kamarnya.

Sebelum memasuki kamar ia berhenti sejenak "tidurlah bersamaku,kak" dia berbicara tanpa menatapku. Aku menahan nafasku karena sedikit kaget dengan permintaannya, oh, ayolah kini kami sudah 17 tahun, bukan lagi bocah polos tanpa tahu yang namanya cinta, _astaga apa yang aku pikirkan_. Tapi jujur aku tidak keberatan jika dengannya. _Sungguh apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan!?_

"hanya untuk kali ini" dia membuka pintu kamarnya membuatku kembali pada kenyataan setelah mematung sesaat.

"aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin tidur bersamaku setiap hari" tipis tapi aku menangkap senyumnya walau hanya sebentar. Senyum yang lama tak aku jumpai. Tanpa sadarpun aku juga ikut menyunggingkan senyumku.

Aku berbaring di sebelahnya. Tangan kiriku dibuat bantalan untuk kepalanya, sedangkan tangan kananku meraih pinggangnya agar lebih mendekat. lengan putih miliknya melingkari tubuhku mendekapku dengan erat.

"aku rindu saat-saat seperti ini, kau ingat. Dulu kita sering tidur bersama" aku membuka pembicaraan. Aku tahu dia belum tertidur. "berisik kak, aku ingin tidur!" dia mencubit punggungku. "aw! Sakit! Sial ternyata kau tidak berubah sama sekali" aku terkekeh kecil, tanganku tak henti-hentinya mengusap lembut helai hitamnya, meresapi kelembutannya.

Aku merasakan tubuhnya menjadi rileks dan nafasnya yang mulai teratur. _Dia tertidur_. Aku menatap wajahnya yang berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku. Kalau dilihat, dia benar-benar tidak berubah. Namun aku sudah tidak bisa melihat daging kenyal di pipinya yang dulu menjadi objek favorit cubitanku. Kantung matanya juga makin terlihat. Tapi dia tetap indah seperti dulu, dia tetap malaikatku. _Sebaiknya aku tidur agar tidak terjadi hal yang aneh-aneh._

.

Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan manik sang adik terbuka beberapa saat setelah ia merasakan kakaknya telah tertidur. Ia menatapnya dengan teliti. Tangannya yang lembut dibawa membelai pipi kakaknya. Jari-jari lentik itu mengabsen sambari menghapal setiap lekuk wajah kakaknya. Rambut-rambut halus sekitar pelipis itu membuatnya ingin terus menyentuhnya.

" _ternyata dia memiliki bulu mata yang panjang_ "

Jari lentiknya kembali menelusuri tulang hidung, lalu berhenti diantara kedua belah bibir yang terasa sedikit kering. Perlahan ia membawa kepalanya semakin mendekat. Mendekatkan antar dua belah ranum itu. Membawanya untuk mengecup pelan bibir sang kakak. Pelan namun ia menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya dalam sentuhan itu.

Mata itu terbuka dengan cepat sadar akan apa yang dia perbuat. Buru-buru ia menarik kepalanya dan membenamkannya pada dada sang kakak. Pipinya bersemu merah.

" _astagaaa, apa yang telah aku lakukaan?"_

Tanpa ia sadari kakaknya tidak tertidur. Matanya terbuka dan wajahnya sama merahnya dengan si adik. _Sial, kau benar-benar mengujiku, Solar._

.

.

Terkutuklah hari senin. Kalau saja bukan harus berangkat sekolah aku enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Ini kesempatan langka. Kapan lagi adikku yang sudah besar memintaku tidur bersama. _Ibu bolehkah aku membolos_. Ah,tidak! aku sudah kelas akhir di SMA jika bolos bisa-bisa penilaian sikapku akan berubah dari teladan menjadi buruk.

Aku mengecup pipinya sebentar lalu bangkit keluar kamar untuk mandi dan bersiap.

"aku menyayangimu" bisikku sebelum aku benar-benar pergi.

Langit tidak terlalu bersahabat, awan-awan mendung terihat menutupi sebagian sinar matahari, udara juga lebih berangin dari biasanya. Jalan-jalan masih terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang dan murid SMA yang sama denganku. Kendaraan tidak terlalu berlalu lalang. Aku melihat salah seorang temanku di sebrang jalan.

"FANG!" aku memanggilnya membuat dia menengok kebelakang. Surai _dark purple_ nya bergoyang mengikuti kepalanya.

"tidak biasanya kau datang jam segini" dia berkata setelah langkah kami menjadi sama.

"aku ingin membolos sebenarnya"

"kau sama saja mencari mati, ah! Bagaimana adikmu? Apa operasinya lancar?" dia menaikan kacamata birunya yang sedikit melorot. Aku ingat, aku sempat mengabarinya ketika di perjalanan kerumah sakit.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum menjawab "tidak sama sekali"

"apa maksudmu? Apa terjadi kecelakaan?" tatapannya sedikit kaget, aku melihat sirat kecemasan pada ekspresinya.

"donor yang harusnya miliknya diberikan kepada pasien lain"

"gila!" Fang menghentikan langkahnya "jika aku jadi kau, aku akan mengamuk"

"kau pikir aku tidak mengamuk,eh?" aku memberi gesture agar dia melanjutkan langkahnya. Sekolah tidak jauh lagi.

"aku tahu, kau pasti mengamuk, mengingat betapa posesivnya kau terhadap adikmu" dia menyilangkan tangannya, kata-katanya sedikit mengejekku.

"hei, berpikirlah. Jika kau dalam posisi Solar aku yakin kakakmu tidak segan-segan melemparkan seluruh bom ilegal militer negara kedalam rumah sakit itu. Kakakmu terjangkit _brocom_ lebih akut dari pada aku" aku menarik tinggi salah satu sudut bibirku.

"sialan kau" dia meninju pundakku, wajahnya bersemu merah. _Tidak ada salahnya menjahili adik orang lain bukan? Tapi aku masih sayang nyawa mengingat siapa sebenarnya kakaknya._

"lalu bagaimana keadaan kakakmu?"

"minggu lalu dia baru saja dikirim ke Korea Utara karena suatu masalah, aku tidak terlalu mengerti" dia menunduk memperhatikan jalanan yang ia pijak.

"ah, repot juga menjadi pasukan khusus negara ya"

"begitulah, tapi itu cita-citanya dari kecil" senyum kecil terkembang di wajahnya.

"cita-cita ya..." aku mengingat kilas balik ketika aku masih 5 tahun. Solar dan aku menentukan akan menjadi seorang pilot jika besar nanti. _Entahlah apakah impian itu masih dapat terwujud atau tidak._

Bagunan berlantai 5 dengan ukiran megah, catnya di dominasi warna abu-abu terang sudah dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Kita sudah sampai disekolah. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pembelajarann dan berlari memeluk adikku dirumah.

"kakak tunggu aku!"

Teriakan itu terdengar cempreng. Dua bocah kecil dengan topi menghadap ke arah yang berbeda berlarian kejar mengejar. Apa yang dilakukan bocah umur 6 tahun di SMA? Mungkin adik salah satu murid di sini. Aku mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Pandanganku tidak terlepas dari mereka. Tanpa sadar aku berhenti tepat di depan gerbang mengabaikan Fang yang berjalan meninggalkanku. Ini yang sejak dulu aku mimpikan, masa kecil yang ceria dimana aku dapat bermain apa saja dengan Solar. Berlari kesana kemari, bermain sepak bola, dan bermain bersama anak-anak lain.

Aku tertawa dalam hati menelan kenyataan yang tak memungkinkan. Solar hanya dapat bermain di rumah, satu-satunya permaian yang dia gemari hanyalah puzzle, dia dapat merasakan bentuk-bentuk puzzle dan menyusunnya dengan sempurna. Kadang aku mengajaknya ke halaman belakang mengenalinya pada bunga-bunga hiasku. Reaksinya tidak pernah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tersenyum sambil pura-pura memahami.

Kendaraan sudah banyak berlalu lalang di depan sekolah. Sepertinya kota ini baru saja bangun dari tidur. Dan aku masih tetap diam di posisiku tanpa ada niatan beranjak menjauh.

"gawat aku bisa telat!" aku tersadar dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat memasuki kawasan sekolah.

"kakak kejar aku!" suara itu membuatku berpaling lagi.

Si bocah yang terlihat lebih muda berlari karena dikejar oleh kakaknya. Tawanya begitu lucu. Dimana orang tua mereka? Aku berani bertaruh jika ibuku tak akan pernah memperbolehkan aku dan Solar berkeliaran dengan bebas di tempat seperti ini. Mereka berlari dengan arah yang acak hingga keluar sampai tepi jalan.

Kakiku berlari dengan cepat menyusul mereka. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan. Tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Pikiranku kosong seperti di terpa angin.

"OII! JANGAN KESANA!"

.

.

xoxox

.

.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia meraba bagian kasur di sampingnya. Dia tahu kakaknya pasti telah pergi.

Senyumnya terkembang mengingat kejadian semalam. Dia tidak menyangka jika kakaknya akan memperlakukannya begitu. Selama ini dia takut jika kakaknya malah pergi menjauhi ketika dia mengatakan perasaannya degan jujur. Dia salah telah meragukan kasih sayang kakaknya.

"tak ada lagi yang perlu aku cemaskan" dia berguman sendiri lalu tersenyum.

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk terbuka.

"aku sudah bangun bu"

"eh? Kalau begitu bersiaplah, aku sudah memasak sarapanmu" ibu mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Dia dapat merasakan perasaan yang tersalur dari sentuhannya.

"ibu terimakasih" ia berucap seraya menggenggam tangan yang mengelusnya.

Dia tahu ibunya sedikit kaget denga perkataannya. "untuk apa kau berterimakasih,nak?"

"terimakasih atas perjuanganmu dan ayah. Kalian bersusah payah mencarikanku donor" ia bergerak perlahan memeluk sang ibunda. "sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa, jika memang takdirku seperti ini, aku tidak keberatan karena aku memiliki orang-orang yang mencintaiku yang telah memberiku dunia yang indah"

Ibu tak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Ia memeluk anak bungsunya dengan erat. " maaf dan terimakasih, Solar" ibu mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Solar. "sungguh aku tidak pantas menerima terimakasihmu, aku adalah ibu yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Salahku kau harus menunggu begitu lama untuk donormu. Jika saja aku mendaftarkanmu lebih awal. Mungkin sekarang kau bisa melihat wajah tampan kakakmu dan wajah manis dirimu sendiri" pelukannya dieratkan, air matanya mengalir deras menyesali perbuatannya.

"sudahlah bu. Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan"

Alunan simfoni mengalun merdu menyelimuti perasaan haru ibu dan anak itu. Menenggelamkan untuk beberapa saat dalam perasaan masing-masing. Melepas topeng dingin yang selalu bertengger manis di wajahnya. Dan melepas sedikit beban yang dipikul oleh wanita itu.

"nah,nah sudah mari kita bersiap. Sebentar lagi guru privatmu datang"Ia mengangguk seraya pergi memasuki kamar mandi. Ibunya masih duduk manis di tempatnya tersenyum bahagia dan juga haru menatap punggung anaknya.

Wanita itu berguman betapa sial suaminya tidak dapat melihat momen bahagia ini. Salahkan tumpukan dokumen yang ia abaikan untuk beberapa waktu karena sibuk mencari donor untuk anaknya, membuat ia harus berangkat pagi-pagi.

 _TRIIING, TRIIIINGG_

Telpon rumah berdering keras. Dengan sedikit berlari ibu menuruni tangga cepat-cepat mengangkat panggilan. Siapa yang menelfon pagi-pagi seperti ini?

"halo selamat pagi"

"..."

"ya? Saya sendiri ada apa?"

"..."

Wajahnya mengerut. Terlihat kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan di seberang telepon.

"tolong anda jangan bercanda"

"..."

Air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir. Sayangnya anak bungsunya tidak bisa melihat betapa deras air mata itu mengalir.

"baik,terimakasih aku akan segera kesana"

Gagang telepon itu dikembalikan ke tempat semula. Kakinya dengan cepat melangkah menghampiri Solar yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Solar, nanti ibu harus keluar sebentar, tidak apa-apakan jika aku menitipkanmu kepada gurumu?" suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"ya, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. lagi pula Mrs. Ying sangat baik padaku" air mukanya menunjukan bahwa dia sedikit kecewa dan juga penasaran.

"aku akan kembali bersama ayah secepat mungkin"dia mengusap kepala anak bungsunya. Solar merasa bingung dengan nada suara sang ibu, serak dan tertahan. Seperti menangis. Ada apa lagi sebenarnya?

"baik"

 _ **Solar Pov**_

Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa saat ibu dan ayah kembali, ibu menangis dengan keras. Aku tidak mengerti. Ketika aku berjalan menghampiri mereka, mereka memelukku begitu kuat. Aku tidak mengerti dimana kakakku di saat keadaan orangtua kami seperti ini, biasanya dia selalu menjadi penenang. Dan aku tidak mengerti rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba timbul di dalam dadaku. Sangat menyakitkan. Seperti sebagian dari jiwaku tercabut. _Sebagian jiwa?_

Keesokan harinya ibu mengatakan bahwa aku tidak harus belajar dulu. Mereka membawaku kesuatu tempat. Aku tak bisa merasakan dimana. Tempat itu begitu asing, bahkan untuk pergi kesana aku harus memakai baju khusus, walau aku tidak tau pakaian seperti apa yang aku kenakan. Aku masih belum bertemu Thorn. Apa semalam ia tidak pulang? Apa karena itu ayah dan ibu menangis? Aku tidak menyangka kakakku menjadi anak nakal.

Ketika sampai di tempat yang dituju, hujan turun dengan deras. Aku masih belum mengerti Mengapa perasaanku sangat tidak nyaman, aku bahkan tidak dapat menghirup udara dengan lapang. Dingin angin dan air ketika hujan membuat perasaanku semakin bercampur aduk.

Aku mendengar jelas banyak isak tangis di sekelilingku. Ini membuatku merinding. Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku benci menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Kenapa mereka tidak menjelaskan apapun kepadaku?

Aku berdiri di tempat itu cukup lama, aku tidak lagi mendengar isak tangis dari suara-suara asing tapi aku tetao mendengar suara isakan ibu, sepertinnya tempat ini telah sepi. Sebuah tepukan di bahu mengagetkanku.

"apakah kau Solar?"suara ini begitu asing di telingaku. Aku menengok kesumber suara.

"ya? Siapa kau?" aku menundukan kepala karena tak bisa dengan jelas menemukan letak orang tersebut.

"namaku Fang, aku salah satu teman kakakmu" kata-katanya membuat aku diam sejenak. Untuk apa teman Thorn ada di sini?

"ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu. Apa kau tau dimana kakakku? Aku rasa dia tidak pulang semalam, dia membuat orangtua kami menangis" kenapa aku merasa sedih?

Orang itu terdiam dia menepuk kepalaku "kau sungguh identik dengan Thorn, dengan si _brocom_ itu" apa dia bilang? Bro—bro apa? Brokoli? Siapa yg mirip brokoli?

"hei, Solar. Kau harus bersyukur mempunyai kakak kemabar seperti Thorn, dia hampir tiap menit mengatakan dia amat sangat mencintai adiknya"

Ah,kak. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau katakan. Pipiku terasa memanas.

"apapun nanti yang akan kau hadapi terimalah dengan lapang dada" dia mengacak-acak rambutku "aku harus pergi, jaga dirimu Solar" lalu aku mendengar langkah kakinya menjauh.

Kenapa semua ini bagai potongan puzzle yang tak lengkap? Aku tidak bisa menyusunnya, aku tidak bisa menerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa Thon menghilang di saat aku membutuhkan penjelasan? Bukankah dia berjanji untuk menjadi mataku, menjadi duniaku. Eh? Apa ini? Kenapa sekarang aku malah menangis.

"Solar?" aku berbalik mencari sumber suara tanpa menghapus terlebih dahulu aliran air mataku. Aku mengenali suara itu, itu milik ibu.

Aku mendengar nafasnya yang tercekat. Lalu aku merasakan jika ibu memelukku, dan terisak lagi. Kenapa air mataku tidak mau berhenti? Kenapa aku merasakan kehilangan?

"ibu, katakan dengan jujur. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Dengan susah payah ibuku menjawab "kau...akan.. mendapatkan donor matamu Solar"

Aku terdiam, apakah aku di beri kesempatan kedua kalinya?

"kemarin aku mendapat kabar, dan kau dapat menjalankan operasi besok pagi" ah, jadi karena itu ibu pergi tergesa-gesa kemarin.

"bu, di mana Thorn?"

Pertanyaanku dibiarkan menggema di antara angin dan rintikan hujan. Tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

.

Pagi-pagi aku sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke _Eye Center_. Seharusnya susana hatiku di liputi suka cita, lalu kenapa aku merasa enggan untuk menjalankan operasi ini?

Ibu mengatakan aku harus menjalani pemeriksaan laboratorium lengkap dulu. Pertama aku harus menjalankan pemeriksaan darah, lalu berlanjut ke urine, rekam jantung dan terakhir aku harus mengambil rontgen foto _thorax_. Semua berjalan lancar hasil pemeriksaanku-pun baik. Walau lelah, pemeriksaan ini harus tetap dijalani karena aku akan melakukan proses _anasthesi_ umum.

Aku harus berganti pakaian dengan pakaian khusus operasi. Daerah sekitar bola mataku di bersihkan dengan cairan steril, dan bulu mataku di cukur bersih. _Sepertinya aku harus meminjam bulu mata lentik milik Thorn nanti_. Aroma kuat obat-obatan menusuk hidungku ketika aku memasuki ruang operasi. Sungguh aku tak nyaman dengan aroma ini.

Perasaan engganku belum menghilang, namun aku harus merilekskan pikiranku. Dokter yang menanganiku seorang laki-laki. Sambil disuntik _anathesi_ dokter itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Aku yakin dia adalah orang yang gagah, aku dapat membayangkan dari suara dan wibawanya.

"Solar, ku dengar kakakmu sangat menyayangimu ya?" kata salah satu oprator berbasa-basi.

"ya, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang. Dia tidak pulang dari 2 hari kemarin"

Oprator itu terkekeh kecil "kau tahu? Aku dapat merasakan bagaimana besarnya rasa sayang kakakmu terhadapmu"

"kau berlebihan miss" aku tersenyum menjawabnya.

Pandanganku mengabur. Suara oprator itu kian meredup, aku tak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan. Dan seketika pandanganku gelap.

 _Kak, doakan aku semoga berhasil._

.

.

Aku membuka mataku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali ketika sinar terang masuk ke dalam pengelihatanku. _Tunggu, apa?_ Aku mengerjapkan lagi mataku. Kekosongan hanya aku dapatkan dalam jarak pandangku. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, melihatnya memperhatikan denga ditail setiap lekuknya. Kuku-kukuku pendek dan rapi, aku berterimakasih pada Thorn yang selalu rutin memotong kukuku.

 _ini tanganku?_

Aku mengerak-gerakan jari jemariku lalu aku mengepal erat-erat. Aku bisa melihatnya. Apa ini mimpi?

"terkejut dengan apa yang kau lihat?" suara itu mengagetkanku. Aku membalikan tubuhku demi mencari tahu siapa yang berbicara.

Seseorang duduk disebuah benda berbentuk lurus dan sedikit berliku, di bagian ujung-ujung benda itu di tumbuhi sesuatu yang tipis. Aku menebak ini lah bentuk pohon atau tanaman. Sesuatu yang membuat kakakku tergila-gila bagai merawat anak sendiri.

"apa kau bingung ini apa?" ia memukul pelan pohon itu. Aku tidak bergerak maupun bersuara _, apa dia membaca pikiranku?_. " ini namanya pohon, yang keras berwarna gelap ini namanya batang, dan lembaran-lembaran hijau ini adalah daun" dia menjelaskan sambil menunjuk masing-masing bagian.

"daun?...hijau?"

" _kau begitu menyukai tanaman, bahkan kata ibu manik matamu bagaikan dedaunan di hutan tropis"_

Perkataanku saat aku kecil terulang bagaikan suara gema di dalam otakku. Jadi ini lah yag di sebut warna hijau? Aku menatap seseorang di hadapanku. Dia memakai jaket dengan motif hijau aku tidak tahu warna apa yang menjadi warna dasarnya. aku memerhatikan dengan teliti wajah mahkluk di depanku. Bulu matanya lentik, bola matanya indah berwarna hijau terang. Aku tidak tahu kata apa yang harus menggambarkannya, karena baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang bukan?

"aku yakin kau akan takjub dengan isi dunia setelah kau membuka matamu nanti, kau akan bisa membedakan berbagai warna, melihat langit malam, melihat perbedaan laki-laki dan perempuan, dan melihat seluruh dunia ini" seseorang itu berjalan mendekatiku.

 _Apa maksudnya? Apa dia tidak meliaht aku sudah membuka mata?_

"hei, Solar" dia membelai lembut pipiku

"ba..bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" aku terpaku kepada manik hijaunya.

"tentu saja, aku bahkan lebih mengetahui tentang dirimu lebih dari pada dirimu sendiri"

"apa maksudmu?"

Dia tersenyum, sangat indah. Lengannya membawaku kedalam dekapannya. Dia mencium keningku dengan lembut. Dan berbisik "karena kau adalah aku, aku adalah kau, kita terlahir dari satu jiwa"

Aku meronta untuk di lepaskan. Mataku terasa panas, pandanganku terasa memudar karena ada sesuatu yang memenuhi bawah mataku dan menetes mengaluri pipiku. Isakanku menjadi ketika dia menampilkan sebuah benda datar yang dapat memantulkan apa yang aku lihat.

Aku melihat dia dalam benda itu tapi sedang menangis, padahal dia tidak sedang menangis. Apa maksudnya ini?

" _kau sungguh identik dengan Thorn"_

Perkataan Fang menyadarkanku. Memaksa otakku untuk berpikir cepat. Lalu aku mengingat salah satu perkataan Thorn.

" _Kita terlahir sebagai kembar identik. Aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Aku tahu apa yang kau tahu. Tak ada perbedaan diantara kita. Tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku"_

Aku menatap seseorang yang ada di hadapanku. Dengan gemetar aku menyentuh pipinya. _Tuhan jika ini hanya mimpi, biarkan aku tertidur selamanya_.

"Thorn?"

Senyumannya terkembang teduh. Sangat nyaman. Dia memelukku kembali. Mengusap-usap rambutku seperti saat aku kecil. Aku terisak keras di pundaknya. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah kakakku sendiri. wajah orang yang aku cintai. Wajah yang selama ini selalu ada untukku. Aku merengkuhnya erat, aku tak mau berpisah dengannya. Tidak! Tidak akan pernah mau!

"Solar, bangunlah"

"TIDAK!"

"ayah dan ibu telah menunggumu"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"jangan menjadi anak nakal"

"KAU AKAN MENINGGALKANKU BEGITU AKU TERBANGUN!"

"tidak akan,Solar. Bukankah aku telah berjanji padamu, bahwa aku kan menjadi duniamu hingga akhir hidupMu?"

"kau... berbohong"

Dia melepaskan pelukan kami, membingkai wajahku dan meghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. Dia kembali mengecup dahiku. Suhu tubuhnya yang hangat berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Seperti es atau... orang mati.

"katakan padaku jika ini bukan perpisahan!"

Dia tidak menjawabku. Dia hanya menampilkan senyum indahnya yang nyaman sekaligus menyakitkan.

" _aku mencintaimu wahai adikku, Solar"_

.

.

xoxox

.

.

Gelap menyapaku ketika aku terbangun. Ketakutan menggerogoti hatiku. Apakah aku akan kembali kedalam dunia yang gelap? Kakak, dimana kau? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Bukankah kau akan selalu ada di sisiku?

"Solar?" aku hapal dengan suara lembut ini.

"ibu?"

"kau sudah sadar! Ayah cepat panggilkan dokter" suara berat menyahut lalu di susul dengan suara pintu tertutup.

"ibu, apakah aku akan dapat melihatmu?" aku meraba kepalaku yang terbelit perban hingga menutup mataku.

"tentu sayang, kau akan bisa melihat seluruh dunia ini. Operasimu berhasil sempurna, sayang" lengan lembut mendekapku. Aku tahu ibuku sedang menangis.

"dimana Thorn?" aku bertanya pertanyaan yang belakangan ini tak pernah di jawab oleh mereka.

"kau akan bisa menemuinya ketika perban ini sudah dapat dilepas"

Hatiku gembira bukan main ketika ibu menjawabnya. aku tak sabar utuk memeluk kakakku dan memintanya mengajariku berbagai warna,tulisan dan hal lain.

.

Seminggu penantianku untuk bertemu dengan kakakku sekaligus penantianku untuk melihat isi dunia ini. Jujur, aku merasa takut. Aku takut dunia ini tidak seperti apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku merasa siap dan tidak siap di detik yang sama.

Pintu diketuk pelan suara yang tidak begitu asing, aku ingat suara ini, ini suara dokter yang mengoperasiku dan juga operator yang mengajakku bicara saat _anathesi_. Mereka datang untuk membuka perban yang melekat dimataku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan perasaanku saat ini. Takut, senang, tegang, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkannya satu persatu.

"apa kau siapa Solar?" tanya oprator itu. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Perlahan tekanan ringan di bagian kepalaku mulai menghilang. Tidak ada lagi perban yang menutupiku. Hanya tinggal membuka kelopak mata ini lalu aku akan mengenal dunia. Perlahan, amat sangat perlahan aku membuka mataku. Apa yang aku lihat pertama kali adalah pakaian yang aku kenakan. Aku perlahan mendongakkan kepalaku, mengerjap beberapa kali karena cahaya yang masuk. Semua terasa asing bagiku.

"Solar?" seorang bersuara lembut dengan rambut panjang sebahu memanggilku, aku hapal suara ini.

"ibu?"

"ah syukurlah tuhan" ibu langsung memelukku. "aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya"

Aku melirik kesebelah kananku, ada seseorang yang menatapku dengan tatapan syukur, aku bisa melihat airmata yang ada di ujung matanya.

"a..ayah?"

"ya, ini ayah Solar" dia mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"dimana kakak? Bukankah dia seharusnya ada di sini?"

Seketika orang-orang di dalam ruangan ini menunduk sendu. Ada apa? Apa kakak sedang bermain petak umpet? Lalu akan mengejutkanku denga hadiah ataupun sebuah kue.

"kita akan menemuinya segera"ucap ayah tegas.

Langit meenurunkan sedikit hujannya. Dokter memperbolehkan aku pulang hari itu juga. Dengan syarat bahwa mataku belum boleh terkena air selama 2 minggu, karena itu ibu dengan telaten memayungiku, berharap tak ada satu tetes hujan yang menghampiri mataku.

Aku bersikeras untuk menemui kakak walaupun ayah dan ibu melarang dan mengusulkan 2 minggu kedepan. Ketika aku benar benar sudah pulih total. Aku mengalah, aku juga tidak mau menyia-nyiakan mata baruku terkena air hujan.

Dua minggu terasa bagai 2 tahun, aku merasa bosan. Kini ayah dan ibu lebih ketat memperhatikanku. Aku heran, kamana sebenarnya Thorn. Apa dia sedang menginap di rumah temannya? Aku tidak mengerti, semakin aku memikirkannya dadaku semakin terasa sesak. Aku beranggap jika aku hanya terlalu memaksakan diriku, dan mencoba sedikit mengabaikan masalah Thorn.

Dua minggu terasa bagai 2 tahun. Aku masih belum mendapatkan kabar dari kakakku. Aku sudah banyak berpikir, pertama, apa kakak marah terhadapku karena perkataanku di hari lalu. Kedua, apakah kakakku menjauhiku karena malam itu aku menciumnya. Terakhir ketiga, apa kakakku tidak senang atas sembuhku dan pergi meninggalkanku?

Aku mulai berpikir aku adalah adik yang jahat, aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya. Aku yakin perkataanku yang mengusirnya sangatlah kejam. Padahal sudah cukup lama berlalu tapi perasaan bahagia saat Thorn mendekapku kala aku tertidur masih bisa aku rasakan dengan jelas.

Aku meringkukan tubuhku di tengah tempat tidur. Aku menjambak rambutku yang berantakan dengan kedua tanganku sambil mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa Thorn baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Ayah mengemudikan mobilnya kesuatu tempat yang tidak aku ketahui. Tempat yang sepi, tanah lapang dengan banyak batu-batu yang tertancap ke tanah. Ibu membukakan payung untukku dan menuntunku ke salah satu batu berukir yang ada di bawah pohon besar.

"temuilah kakakmu,Solar?"

"apa maksudmu?" aku menengok tak mengerti.

"dia ada disana" tatapan ibu menunju kepada batu dihadapanku.

Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ketika melihat tulisan-tulisan yang terukir dibatu itu. Aku belum lancar membacanya, karena selama ini aku hanya membaca dengan huruf Breille. Aku meraba ukiran tulisan tersebut. Ukiran ini memiliki lengkunyan kedalam sehingga membuat sebuah tekstur yang tidak terlalu asing bagiku. Huruf Breille terbuat disamakan dengan alfabet biasa, aku bisa membacanya jika kau menyentuhnya.

"T..." aku meraba perlahan ke huruf selanjutnya.

"H..." hatiku seperti tertusuk belati tajam, menyakitkan, tapi aku tak tahu mengapa.

"O..." airmataku mulai mengalir, aku tidak mengerti bahkan aku belum selesai membacanya.

"R.." aku mengabaikan kekhawatiranku pada mataku karena menangis.

"N..." aku terdiam suaraku tergantikan dengan sebuah isakan.

"KATAKAN APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI PADA KAKAKKU!" aku berteriak, menatap kedua orangtuaku yang memandangku dengan perasaan menyesal.

"Solar, Thorn.. telah meninggalkan kita lebih dulu ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Senin 2 minggu yang lalu karena menyelamatkan anak kecil dari tabrakan truk di depan sekolahnya"

"senin 2 minggu yang lalu?"

Aku mengingat kilas balik 2 minggu yang lalu, ketika kakak tidak kunjung pulang kerumah, ayah dan ibu yang menangis, dan aku pergi ketempat asing penuh tangisan.

"kalian membohongiku"

"itu salah satu permintaan Thorn"

"salah satu?"

"permintaan lainnya adalah..." ibu menggigit bibir bawahnya,terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"dia meminta untuk mendonorkan matanya untukmu"

Tubuhku kaku, aku merasa di tusuk dengan sebilah pedang panjang dan tajam. Aku meraba kedua mataku. Tetes demi tetes air panas mengalir dari ujungnya.

" _aku kan menjadi duniamu hingga akhir hidupmu"_

Thorn sudah mati. Selama dua minggu aku mencemaskan kabar darinya. Selama duaminggu aku berusaha meyakinkan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. selama dua minggu aku telah ditinggal oleh sebagian nyawaku. Kau bohong padaku kak, kau berbohong! Kau telah menyakitiku! Apa gunanya mata ini jika aku tak bisa melihatmu?

Aku memandang pantulan diriku dari genangan air. Manik hijau terang yang kini terpasang di kedua mataku menyadarkanku pada kenyataan. Pikiranku berkecamuk, memutar balik seluruh memori masa lalu.

" _karena kau adalah aku, aku adalah kau"_

"Kau bukanlah aku! Aku bukanlah Kau"

" _kita adalah kembar identik_ "

"aku tahu !"

" _kita adalah sama_ "

"kita berbeda! Bukan karena wajah kita sama kau bisa seenaknya berkata seperti itu lalu pergi meninggalkanku"

" _aku selalu menjadi duniaMu"_

" aku tahu! Maka dari itu... terimakasih"

" _Solar"_

"Thorn"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- What I Wanted To See -

\- END -

Pojok Outhor:

Terimakasih telah membaca samai sini. Sebelumnya saya ingin berterimakasih kepada salah satu teman saya Kimiko Kuro karena telah memberika teori yang sangat menarik hingga terciptalah ide fanfik ini. Cerita ini murni hanya imajinasi saya, jadi maaf apa bila ada kesalahan dan bahasa yang kurang tepat ataupun segala ketidak sempurnaan dalam karya ini. Jujur saya bukan orang yang dekat dengan dunia kedokteran, jadi sekali lagi maaf jika ada kesalahan informasi pada cerita ini. Maafkan cerita abal angst gak dapet dan cerita pasaran ini.

Akhir kata: _mind to review?_

 _ **Suatu Hari Di Akhir Bulan Febuari**_

Sebuah buku dengan ketebalan 4cm dibalik secara perlahan oleh jemari ramping lembar demi lembar. Tertulis dengan tulisan indah berjudul _Arti Warna Bunga_. Cuaca sore itu begitu sejuk, menciptakan aroma nyaman untuk dihirup.

"apakah kau tidak mengucapkan terimakasih karena aku sudah besusah payah merawat mawarmu hingga sampai sebesar ini?"

"saat itu kau bertanya-tanya apa aku tidak penasaran dengan warna bunga mawar kita, tapi lihat akhirnya. Kau yang tidak bisa melihat warna mekarnya" dia menyentuh perlahan kelopak mawar merah yang besar. "aku sanagat beruntung denganpilihan asalku saat itu" lalu dia beralih menyentu kelopak mawar kuning di sebelahnya.

"aku berharap kau memberikan mawar mawar ini saat aku di terima masuk ke universitas bulan lalu, atau pada ulang tahun ke-18 ku yang terhitung 20 hari lagi"

"hei apa kau ingin tahu apa arti masing-masing mawar kita?" dia menghembuskan nafasnya "baiklah akan aku bacakan"

" mawarku memiliki warna merah, secara umum di artikan sebagai perasaan cinta. Sedangkan warna mawarmu adalah kuning yang memiliki banyak arti, seperti cemburu, permintaan maaf dan awal baru. Dan dulu aku pernah membaca bahwa arti lain warna kuning adalah perpisahan"

Manik hijaunya menerawang jauh mengikuti gumpalan-gumpalan awan. " kenapa arti mawarmu begitu berbelit-belit? Persis sama sepertimu,kak"

Angin menghembuskan kelopak mawar kuning yang telah mengering membawanya ikut bersama mengarungi langit. Bisikan dedauna bagai berubah menjadi bisikan merdu seperti suara yang selama ini dia rindukan.


End file.
